25 de diciembre
by Princesa Estrella
Summary: Craig y Tweek se reunen para jugar el 25 de diciembre con el nuevo juguete de Craig, sin saber que tal vez el juguete los una más en su relación.


**El regalo de navidad**

Todos saben que el día de nochebuena todos los niños reciben sus regalos a la medianoche y que el día 25 de Diciembre es el día de estrenarlos. Como no podía faltar, el pequeño pueblo de South Park no podía ser la excepción y es por eso que a pesar de toda esa nieve blanca que cubre las calles y casas coloridas de este pueblo, se escuchan risas y gritos de niños en las calles jugando con sus nuevos juguetes corriendo y saltando de felicidad.

Esto no tendría nada de extraño; todos los niños juegan y ríen, pero hay dos niños muy especiales que ahora mismo están juntos.

Craig y Tweek, la nueva pareja popular de South Park, se encontraban sentados frente a la residencia Tucker mirando al cielo viendo como el nuevo avión a control remoto de Craig Tucker volaba ante la atenta mirada de ambos.

\- De verdad que vuela muy alto. – dijo el rubio que tenía los codos en las rodillas y su mentón descansaba en sus dos puños cerrados.

\- Y no has visto nada, puedo hacerlo girar muy rápido. Mira. – decía Craig que movía diestramente el control en sus manos y lograba que el avión girara en el aire haciendo entretenidas piruetas.

\- Tu regalo es mejor que el mío, a mí solo me dieron un camión con una cuerda para jalarlo.- decía Tweek sin borrar la sonrisa que tenía al ver el avión ahora girando de manera inimaginable.

Craig le vio por un segundo pero no pudo apartar la mirada. Verlo así, tan contento con lo que hacía él, verlo abrir los ojos de emoción por las piruetas del avión que giraba, ser solo él, ser tan sencillo con las pequeñas cosas; ser solo Tweek, la persona que él quería; ahora ya no tenía dudas, amaba a ese chico adicto al café.

\- ¡Gah! ¡Craig! ¡El avión! – Tweek lo volteó a ver señalando el avión que estaba muy cerca del suelo.

\- ¿eh? ¡Ah! – Craig regresó la vista de inmediato y de rápidos movimientos en su mano lo puso a volar de nuevo.

Tweek volvió a su posición pero ahora veía de reojo a Craig mirándole con extrañeza. Que extraño, habría jurado que Craig estaba sonrojado cuando lo vio, pero decidió no preguntar nada, aunque…

\- ¿Craig? – movió su cabeza sobre sus puños para poder verle.

\- ¿Si? – el pelinegro no aparto la mirada del avión.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

Craig paró de repente de mover el control para luego volver a hacerlo pero hizo aterrizar el avión en la nieve frente a ellos. Le dirigió una mirada un poco sorprendida.

\- Me siento bien. ¿Por qué?

\- Es que… bueno… cuando te vi hace rato estabas con la cara roja.

Craig abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Tweek se puso de pie de un salto.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Lo ves! ¡ngh! ¡Otra vez estás rojo! ¡Debes de haber pescado un resfriado! ¡No quiero tener un resfriado! – Tweek se alejó unos pasos.

Craig se levantó tratando de acercarse pero cada paso que daba Tweek se alejaba.

\- No, no tengo un resfriado. Tweek tranquilízate, estoy bien. En serio. – decía tratando de agarrarlo pero el rubio retrocedía más.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! Tal vez estás enfermo y no te has dado cuenta. Cuando te da gripe no te sientes mal al instante ¡pero luego te duele la garganta y todo el cuerpo! ¡gah! ¡Ya me resfríe una vez! ¡No podría volver a soportar eso! ¡Es demasiada presión! – El rubio temblaba y se abrazaba a sí mismo.

\- Tweek, no estoy enfermo, no tengo nada. Ya deja de alejarte. – Craig dejó caer sus brazos con frustración – Solo pensaba en algo y… por eso… eh… yo… - apartó la mirada a un costado avergonzado.

\- ¡¿En qué?! – preguntó el rubio.

Craig bajo un poco su cabeza aun mirando a un costado para desde ahí dirigirle una mirada tímida al rubio y de nuevo volvía a sonrojarse. Respiró hondo antes de hablar.

\- Pensaba en nosotros. – soltó.

Tweek que le miraba aun nervioso, dejo de temblar y bajo los brazos. Pestañeó varias veces con sorpresa sin saber que decir mientras que ahora era él quien se sonrojaba.

Un silencio incomodo se formó.

Craig suspiró para luego verlo directamente.

\- Mira Tweek, por eso te decía que no estoy enfermo, solo…no pude evitarlo y es por eso que… bueno, ya sabes… - decía apartando la mirada con vergüenza un segundo para luego volver a verle. - Pero estoy bien. Ahora por favor, ya no te alejes. Te mostraré como puedes pilotear tú el avión. Solo ven conmigo. – decía extendiéndole una mano sonriéndole de costado.

El rubio que había escuchado todo, aún estaba tratando de entender todo esto. Aun para él era algo extraño ver a Craig de otra manera más que un amigo, ¡Pero no lo malentiendan! Sabía que quería a Craig. Mucho. Demasiado. Pero aun para ellos, era algo difícil hablar de sus sentimientos abiertamente y poder expresar lo que sentían con palabras. Al menos para Tweek, era aún algo difícil hablar sobre sus sentimientos; pero eso no quería decir que tal vez en un futuro podría hacerlo. Sí, él lo haría, pero necesitaba tiempo.

Craig empezó a sentirse triste y mal. Solo él podía arruinar un buen momento, ¡Si no se hubiera comportado como un total marica sonrojándose! Se maldijo interiormente.

\- Tweek… - suplicó. – Lo lamento, no fue a propósito, no quería incom…

\- No es eso. – cortó el rubio.

\- ¿Entonces? Tweek háblame por favor. Lamento haber arruinado todo; solo… solo quiero jugar contigo, como lo estábamos haciendo. Por favor, ya ven. – decía inclinándose un poco sin moverse de su sitio para acercar más su brazo.

Tweek decidió que era mejor ya no decir nada. Definitivamente tendrían que trabajar en esto de sus nuevos sentimientos después, pero ahora no era el momento. Tímidamente acercó su mano para tomar la de su novio.

Craig suspiró aliviado.

\- Ven, te enseñaré como hacerlo volar como yo lo hice. – Craig volteó sin mirar la expresión de su novio empezando a caminar los pocos metros que se habían alejado.

Tweek no dijo nada durante el transcurso de regreso pero se sentía un poco culpable de no poder aun expresar del todo lo que sentía.

Al llegar a las escalinatas, Craig soltó la mano de Tweek y tomo asiento en el mismo lugar donde había estado.

Tweek le imitó dejándose caer pesadamente en su sitio poniendo una mano en cada pierna. Se quedó viendo la calle vacía de enfrente.

No dijeron nada en unos interminables minutos hasta que Tweek sintió un pequeño empujoncito en su brazo. Cuando Tweek volteó a verlo, Craig le sonreía tímidamente extendiéndole el control sosteniéndolo con ambas manos.

\- Toma, yo te enseño.

Tweek pensó que Craig para hacer eso en un momento así, debía de estar armándose de mucho valor y él apreciaba mucho eso. Tendría que tener un poco de esa valentía que tenía Craig. Decidió olvidar toda la confusión que aun sentía y sonreírle, después de todo, lo quería mucho a pesar de todo.

Tomo el mando y empezó a mover el control y apretar algunos botones.

\- ¿Para qué sirve esto? – dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa radiante.

Craig por dentro se sintió aliviado.

\- Ese es para activar su velocidad turbo.

\- ¿Y este? – siguió preguntando el rubio. Craig se acercó más a él para explicarle cómo funcionaba.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Se va a caer! ¡Lo romperé! ¡Gah! ¡Luego voy a tener que comprarlo! ¡No tengo tanto dinero! ¡Ah! – Tweek trataba de maniobrarlo, pero aún no podía hacerlo bien. Movía su cuerpo en la dirección que movía el control.

\- Tranquilo, espera… no… ¡No! Trata hacerlo que se eleve, ¡espera! ¡Eso no! – Craig tenía su mano sobre la de Tweek tratando de guiarlo.

\- ¡Ah! Craig; mejor toma tú el control. No soy bueno en esto.

\- Eres bueno en esto, solo que esto es nuevo para ti. – dijo casi como regaño.

\- Craig, ¿A dónde fue? ¡Ya no lo veo! – Tweek empezó a buscar con la mirada por el cielo sin poder ver el avión.

\- No lo sé, tal vez está muy alto. Trata de hacer que baje. – Craig buscaba también el avión en el cielo.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Este botón que estaba rojo ya no lo está! ¿¡Lo rompí cierto!? ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho Craig! – Tweek vio al pelinegro, extendiéndole el mando. Craig dejó de ver al cielo para ver a Tweek y luego el mando antes de tomarlo y verlo atentamente.- ¡Te compraré otro! ¡Lo siento! - se disculpó el rubio mirando sus manos entrelazadas mientras sus dedos se movían nerviosamente.

\- No está roto, solo que seguro se le acabo la batería. Le puse unas antiguas porque vino sin ellas. - dijo el pelinegro inspeccionando el mando.

\- Eso significa que… ¿¡Está cayendo!? ¿¡Caerá sobre nosotros!? ¿¡O donde!? ¡Dios! ¡No quiero morir porque me cayó un avión! – Tweek empezaba a jalarse el cabello bajando la mirada al suelo con frustración, cuando de la nada escucharon un sonido y Tweek solo escuchó un "¡cuidado!" antes de sentir el cuerpo de Craig sobre su cabeza protegiéndole con sus brazos. Escuchó un golpe duro y luego la queja de dolor de su novio para luego ver caer frente a él el avión en la nieve.

\- Au… Eso dolió. – se quejó Craig que se ponía de pie sobándose la zona afectada en la espalda.

Cuando Tweek proceso todo lo que pasó, miró de inmediato a Craig con una mirada de sorpresa.

\- Craig… tú me protegiste…

\- ¿Eh? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Un avión iba a caerte en la cabeza! ¿No te lastimaste, cierto? ¡Au! – se detuvo al tocarse la zona afectada poniendo una mueca de dolor.

Tweek no lo pensó dos veces antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse a Craig.

\- Déjame ver – pidió el rubio.

\- Estoy bien, solo es un golpe. – Ahora era Craig quién retrocedía.

\- Aun así… Solo quiero ayudarte…

\- Tweek, estoy bien, en serio. Voy a entrar a ponerme una crema y ya. Deja de preocuparte. – dijo el pelinegro antes de agacharse y tomar el avión sin poder evitar soltar un gemido de dolor al hacerlo.

\- Craig. Déjame ayudarte. Solo quiero ver. – Tweek ya estaba detrás de Craig tratando de subirle el suéter y el polo de dentro.

\- ¡Tweek ya! ¡Deja eso! ¡Au! – se quejó el pelinegro que trató de ponerse de pie pero el dolor lo volvió a hacerlo agachar.

\- Dios Craig, tu espalda esta morada.

\- ¿Está morada?

\- Sí.

Craig suspiró.

\- Entonces, voy por la crema.

Intentó nuevamente pararse pero Tweek le detuvo poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

\- Yo iré a buscarla, tú quédate o te lastimarás más. ¿Dónde está?

\- En el botiquín. – dijo con resignación sabiendo que no podría ponerse de pie.

\- Bien. No te muevas.

Tweek se levantó rápidamente para correr dentro de la residencia Tucker.

Pasaron 5 minutos antes de que Craig pudiera ver de nuevo al rubio trayendo consigo más de una crema.

\- No sabía cuál es, así que traje todas estas. Las volveré a poner después en su lugar. – decía Tweek arrodillándose frente a Craig mostrándole todas las cremas.

\- Es esta. – dijo el pelinegro que ya estaba tambaleándose por estar en la misma posición incómoda por mucho rato.

\- Craig, siéntate; yo te la pondré. Te ayudo. – Tweek le tomó ambas manos al pelinegro para que pueda apoyarse y sentarse en la nieve.

Craig no dijo nada, tan solo tomó las manos de Tweek apoyándose, soltando un "¡Au!" antes sentarse con las piernas extendidas agradeciendo el alivio de estar en otra posición soltando un suspiro cansado.

Tweek dio la vuelta para ubicarse detrás de Craig y levantarle de nuevo la ropa para poder aplicar la crema.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Esto se ve muy mal! – exclamó al ver el moretón más morado de lo que lo había dejado.

\- Gracias Tweek, me animas mucho. – dijo sarcásticamente.

\- Lo siento, pero es que se ve muy mal. Voy a ponerte algo de crema, espera… - Tweek se puso un poco en los dedos para frotarle el moretón, siendo cuidadoso de no lastimarlo. No quería hacerle sentir dolor.

Craig se quedó callado sintiendo el contacto que extrañamente no le causaba dolor, Tweek estaba siendo muy cuidadoso y aunque en un momento sintió dolor, trató de no hacer ningún ruido para no preocuparlo.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¿Te dolió? – Tweek si se dio cuenta.

\- No, no me dolió nada, solo que la crema esta fría. – Trató de remediar la situación. – Ya no duele, solo termina de cubrir el moretón y estaré bien.

Tweek se mordió un labio. No era tonto; sabía que Craig lo decía para no preocuparlo, pero en verdad si le dolía el contacto. Pensó en ser más cuidadoso al frotar en esa zona.

Tweek era ahora cuando se sentía más seguro de sus sentimientos por Craig. Le había protegido de una muerte segura protegiéndole sin pensar en el daño que tendría que soportar por el golpe y seguía protegiéndole ocultando su dolor solo para que no se preocupara. En verdad amaba a Craig, de eso estaba seguro.

\- ¿Qué tal se ve? – preguntó Craig interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tweek.

\- ¿Eh? Pues, lo he cubierto todo. Parece que ya bajo un poco lo morado, ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor, gracias. Ahora sí creo que podré parame.

Iba a levantarse pero Tweek volvió a tomarle de los hombros.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Craig! ¡Aun no estás bien! ¡Descansa un poco!

\- Tranquilo Tweek, ya me siento mejor, ¡deja de preocuparte! – volvía a intentar ponerse de pie pero Tweek le apretó ligeramente los hombros.

\- ¡Gah! ¡Quédate quieto! ¡O voy a tener que atarte al suelo!

Craig sabía que no podía negarse a la petición de su novio.

\- Bien, me quedaré; pero ya deja de preocuparte por mí. Estoy bien.

\- No lo estás.

Tweek también se sentó en la nieve viendo al cielo con las piernas abiertas colocando las palmas en la nieve para sostenerse.

\- Si no hubiera jugado con el avión y no lo hubiera intentado, no te habrías lastimado. Sé que lo hiciste porque no querías incomodarme y cambiar el tema anterior. Es sólo que ¡Oh Dios! No…. Yo… aun no puedo creer que tenga un novio y que haya pasado todo esto tan rápido… Todo esto es nuevo para mí…

\- Para mí también… - dijo el pelinegro en un susurro – Tweek, ¿Acaso tienes dudas lo que sientes por mí?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¿Sí? Es decir, es que… ¡No! ¡Ah! ¡Dios!

Y ya llegaban a esa parte incómoda, la parte más difícil otra vez.

Pero esta vez Craig quería aclarar algo y se armó de valor antes de hablar.

\- Tweek, yo te quiero. En serio. Por eso te pedí que me dieras la mano ese día. No me importa los demás si están felices o no, solo me di cuenta que te quiero y eso es lo que me impulsó a buscarte. Para mí también es difícil hablar de esto, pero tengo claro mis sentimientos por ti.

Una de las ventajas que tenía Craig es que le estaba dando la espalda a Tweek y de alguna forma podía evitar los intensos ojos que tenía su novio que de seguro lo pondrían nervioso y no podrían hacerlo hablar sin tartamudear.

Tweek no dijo nada, pero de pronto, Craig sintió los brazos de Tweek rodeándole de atrás abrazándolo suavemente para no lastimarlo. Posó su frente en su hombro.

\- Craig, también te quiero. Más que un amigo. Eres muy importante para mí; siempre piensas en mí y te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí. Gracias por protegerme del avión, gracias por sincerarte conmigo, gracias por todo. Para mí es difícil hablar de esto, ¡Es demasiada presión! Pero creo que poco a poco podremos hablar más. Dios, esto es vergonzoso…

\- No lo es. Gracias por sincerarte conmigo.

Se formó un silencio, pero no incómodo como minutos atrás; este era más bien de tranquilidad y de felicidad por tenerse el uno al otro.

Después de unos minutos, Tweek rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó aun con la frente en su hombro.

\- Mejor, creo que ya puedo ponerme de pie.

Tweek le soltó sintiendo Craig que era mejor no haber dicho nada, pero que más daba ya. Se apoyó con una palma para tener impulso y ya estaba de pie.

Le extendió una mano a Tweek para que hiciera lo mismo quién no dudo en sujetar fuertemente su mano; pero esta vez sonrió abiertamente mostrando lo feliz que estaba.

Craig sintió un vuelco en el corazón y estómago cuando vio la sonrisa radiante de su novio.

No pudo contenerse y de repente ya le estaba abrazando fuertemente. Tweek también le abrazo pero del cuello.

\- Te quiero Tweek.- susurró en su oído.

\- ¡Te quiero Craig! – dijo el rubio muy feliz.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Tweek notara algo en el suelo.

\- Allí está el avión – dijo separándose del abrazo señalando un lugar.

Craig volteó un poco para ver el lugar que miraba su novio.

\- ¿Quieres volver a intentar? - Preguntó el pelinegro.

\- Sé que puedo hacerlo. Tú dijiste que podía hacerlo y yo te creo. Puedo hacerlo. – le miró con decisión.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. – sonrió.

Ambos se acercaron para coger el avión de nuevo y volver a ponerlo en marcha. Después de todo, aun les quedaba todo el día aun para disfrutar de la compañía del otro y aunque no lo hubieran pensado, tal vez ese avión había sido el responsable de unirlos más. Que más daba, tal vez se aburrirían y jugarían a otra cosa, pero lo más importante, es que ya no había dudas entre ellos. Este sería un 25 de Diciembre difícil de olvidar.

FIN


End file.
